The Zulu (Shaka)
The Zulu led by Shaka is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5Zulu Civilization. It requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview The Zulus At the beginning of each winter, the all-conquering Zulu warriors would gather in their ancestral land to pledge themselves to new glories with the cry "Ngathi impi" (loosely: "Because of us, war"). This was the spirit with which Shaka would forge a Zulu empire, and Cetshwayo would challenge the mighty British. In 1816 AD, Shaka would seize the chieftainship of the relatively insignificant Zulu tribe; two years later he would assume leadership of his mentor's tribe, the Mtetwa. Over the course of the next decade Shaka and his warriors conquered and absorbed most of the tribes in the region, building the largest native empire ever seen in southern Africa. Upon Shaka's assassination, one of the murderers, his half-brother Dingane, would take the throne. Under successive chieftains, the Zulu would clash with the white settlers - first the Dutch Voortrekkers and then the British Cape Colony. The latter resulted in the Anglo-Dutch War; despite early victories, Cetshwayo was toppled in 1879. The Zulu lands were annexed by the British Empire in 1887. Although defeated and occupied, the Zulu fighting spirit was not buried, and Zulu leaders would eventually take a leading role in the end of apartheid and the direction of modern South Africa. Shaka "Strike an enemy once and for all. Let him cease to exist as a tribe, or he will live to fly at your throat again." According to the diary of H. F. Flynn, Shaka voiced this edict to his ally Dingiswayo concerning a defeated enemy; even if apocryphal, these words certainly summarize Shaka's philosophy. Bastard son of a tribal chieftain, Shaka kaSenzangahona would oust his half-brother in 1816 AD to claim leadership of the Zulus. He is credited with unifying the Nguni tribes into the Zulu Kingdom. Although called a military genius for his reforms and innovations, he has also been condemned for the brutality of his reign. Whatever the judgement, Shaka laid the foundation for an imposing Zulu state. Upon his assassination in 1828, the Zulu were poised to challenge even the Europeans for control of southern Africa. Dawn of Man Your people kneel before you, great warrior Shaka of the Zulu Kingdom. As you rose from a place of exile to become the true leader of the Zulus, you ushered in changes throughout the Zulu society, implementing new laws and cultural reforms that strengthened the position of your kingdom. However, it was your tenacity in the art of war that truly established your reputation, as your tactics and strategies on the battlefield forever changed the face of combat across the plains of southern Africa. Most formidable king, your people once again long for the unity and strength your leadership afforded them. Can you return the Zulu kingdom to such great prominence? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: I'm Shaka of Zulu. Don't try to move, warrior, or I'll destroy you. Defeat: "Amabutho ami, afulu lei gii, ganti nani ungil way zala pontz." (My warriors have failed, and so I failed them.) Strategy Unique Attributes Mod Support Events and Decisions Implement Amabutho Conscription Our troops are poorly organized and our enemies are feeling envious of our rich and fertile lands. Yet our tribes are filled with strong and young men, fresh and eager to see battle. Conscripting the young and re-organizing our army will ensure that our military does not flounder. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Zulu * Must have researched Civil Service * Must have at least 3 Population in all cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * -1 Population in all cities * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive a free Military Unit every fourth time a city grows Recruit Udibi While children cannot fight, they can still do much to help our soldiers. We will recruit Udibi or Apprentice Warriors, to help carry supplies, rations and extra weapons until they come of an age to formally join the army, helping us reinforce our men more efficiently. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Zulu * Must have Ikandas built in all cities founded by the player * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * All Land Military Units gain +10 XP and are fully healed Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your vuvuzelas and your ceremonial shields. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Brave New World Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale